None Of Us Can Choose
by Little Jammes
Summary: Eragon and Murtagh's relationship is strained when they are separated, and shattered when they discover they are brothers. One Shot: slash and incest.


Non of us can choose

Eragon/murtagh one shot

For my best friend Lotte

Warning: slash and incest, if you think its wrong and disgusting, don't read it, simple as that.

Eragon stood over the moaning body of a man who once held the world in his grasp, but now, laying upon the floor, he grasped only his broken flesh. Galbatorix. How easily the corrupted rider's life slipped through his finders, rushing out in a trail of crimson. The tyrant laughed through his pain, sensing his time in this world growing shorter, the heavy breath of his dragon ringing in his ear, even with the long distance between them.

"How truly like you're father." the old man rasped out a menacing chuckle, "to kill in cold blood.. for nothing but you're own pleasure."

"Yes... Garrow would be proud of the peace that will follow your death." Eragon shot back, Morzan could not have been his father as Murtagh said, perhaps he did sire him, but in his heart he knew it was Garrow who played the role of his father, and in his heart the old man will always stay.

"You know stupid child that you did not plunge the tip of that sword into me for peace, you did it for you're bed's warmth. Do you not think I have ravaged your dear Murtagh's mind, and seen all that has transpired between? Oh how brothers do love." He mocked, causing hatred for the Fallen king to rage through his veins, his gaze jumping to the body he knew so well that laid on the other end of the room. Murtagh. Eragon's heart jumped, it was true, he loved his companion, who spent so many days, and nights protecting him as he lead him through not only the wilderness, but other areas new to the young dragon rider.

"If you're brother survives, Perhaps he will teach you what I showed him... although, I do not think a boy as fair as you will appreciate the pain that comes along with the pleasure." Eragon's knuckles turned a grotesque white as they strained to tighten his grip on Zar'oc.

"you waste your last few dying breaths, what a pity."

"He could never love you boy, you will forever only be a release for him. His heart lies in the grave beside Tornac. Oh how that man screamed as his life slipped away, I was told, one could almost hear the moaning in the core of the castle." his words became farther and farther apart, each syllable straighten with pain.

Eragon could not stand the corrupt man's words any longer. He knew Galbitorix was only speaking to cause him the most pain, after all, that is where he found the most pleasure, even as he died,but he could not stand another moment. Gripping Zar'oc he brought the red blade across the man's white neck, watching it stain like the wounds that rest on his torso. All Galbitorix could do was gargle as the blood filling his mouth, stealing away his last words.

Eragon stood over the body of the fallen tyrant, basking in the man's death. Until he suddenly returned to the present, realizing Murtagh lay wounded. He collapsed down beside his brother, gently turning him face up to examine the wound Galbitorix had left only moments before. Tears streamed down his face as he saw the slash across Murtagh's dark clothing, the rip exposing tender flesh.

"Waise heill!" Eragon screamed out desperately, focusing all his energy to heal Murtagh. He could not stop himself form reliving how his love had gotten the wound, how it was all his fault.

Standing before Galbitorix, he challenged the rider, sure in his power to overthrow the leader. He had to he concluded. He could not let him control his brother, nor the empire any longer. He had not planned however, Galbitorix would be prepared for him, with his own cruel weapon. He laughed as he ordered Murtagh to kill Eragon, there was no loop hole for Murtagh to dance through this time, Galbitorix's words were clear.

Eragon was sure he could never forget the look of pure sorrow, and pain, in Murtagh's eyes as he lunged at Eragon, speaking one line without saying a word. Kill me first. Eragon allowed himself no moment for hesitation, he drew his weapon across his love's stomach, cringing as the tip turned red.

"Thank you." He whispered falling to the ground, a relieved smile upon his face. It was at that moment, did Eragon realize what true hate was, as his picked up Morzan's sword from Murtagh's hand, then drove it through the king.

Without realizing it, Eragon hoisted Murtagh up on his back, strained by his weight, but struggled to carry him towards an open area where Saphira could meet them.

"You're safe Murtagh." He spoke quietly, knowing he could not respond, nor probably hear, but spoke all the same.

Hours later Eragon sat beside Murtagh hidden in the shelter of a cave. He sat simply watching him, Saphira out hunting, leaving the two of them completely alone. He traced the tips of his fingers over the exposed olive flesh, thankful that no scar was left behind from the incident, the only mark he ever intended to leave on Murtagh were marks of love.

He moaned under Eragon's touch, coming to consciousness at the slight feeling. Eragon drank in the feeling of Murtagh's skin, unable to restrain himself from letting both hands explore ever inch of Murtagh's chest, familiarizing himself with past scars, and ones he had never seen before.

"Eragon?" He pushed himself up onto his elbows, meeting eyes with his brother. "What... what happened?"

"Galbitorix is dead." he answered simply, causing murtagh to release a relieved sigh.

The two sat in silence, each unsure what to say next, nor did they dare speak what was on there mind. Eragon finally broke the silence.

"it is true, isn't it? That you and I are..."

"Lovers." Murtagh spoke quietly.

"Brothers?"

"Yes" one simple words slashed at them more than any sword could.

"What does that mean for us?" He choked on the words, doing his best not to look at Murtagh, his heart screaming to never let his gaze tear away.

"It means we have partaken in incest." He couldn't drink in enough of his brother sitting beside him, the few rays of light entering from the mouth of the cave they sat in danced in his hair, highlighting the curves of his face, shining in his eyes.

"Why did you ask me to kill you?" Eragon asked suddenly, the topic of their brotherhood something he was not ready to address. " I thought life was too sweet to you to give it up?"

"Don't ask me that Eragon."

"Why?" Eragon thought back to then he stood face to face with the man he had loved, at the battle of the burning plains, how much it tore at his heart to see Murtagh on the opposing side, seeing the struggle in his eyes.

"Because you do not want that answer, not any more."Murtagh turned his face from Eragon.

"What does that mean?"

"It means what I said." He shot back.

"Why wouldn't I want he hear the answer?"

"You just wouldn't." Eragon grabbed both of Murtagh's forearms, forcing him to sit up completely, bringing his face directly in front of Murtagh's.

"Tell me." Murtagh couldn't help but allowed his face to expose the fact that he was impressed with Eragon's forcefulness, that was usually his department.

"No."

"Now."

"You think it hearing it will make you feel any better dragon rider? Fine, I asked you to kill me because I love you! Because I couldn't stand the thought of your blood spilled. Better I than you." Eragon drew back slightly, not from Murtagh's words, but from the sheer force he spoke with. "See, I told you wouldn't wish to hear, not now that we are brothers-" Murtagh was cut off as Eragon pressed his lips against his, allowing the desperate need for this man to consume him. When they finally drew apart, each gasped for air.

"Eragon-"

"don't talk." He commanded, allowing his hands to wander over the body he knew so well, reaching a point that ensured him that Murtagh felt the same way as he did. Grinning He disposed of his own tunic, leaving both of them in the same amount of clothing. Seeing his lean body, Murtagh could no longer control himself, any thoughts of hesitation ceased when Eragon bean down to kiss at his collar bone, trailing his lips down to the center of his chest.

"My turn." Murtagh Growled, rolling Eragon over to be beneath him, setting them up in their usual positions. With nibble fingers he released the younger rider of his pants, grinning wildly at the sight of his obvious need. Eragon's moan resonated around them as Murtagh's finger traced along the his contour.

"Not fair." He manged to say through his moan, his own fingers finding themselves on Murtagh's pants. Following the same action as Murtagh, he basked in the deep almost growl of a moan that belonged to his love.

They had been apart for far too long for much foreplay. Flipping Eragon on his back, Murtagh brought himself above him, searching for just the right opening. Eragon's nails raked down the blanket he had laid down for Murtagh only hours ago, as Murtagh entered him, starting of slowly to adjust him to his size.

With each trust, Eragon moaned, and Murtagh released a growl, their long time apart never interfering with the passion that once consumed them.

"Murtagh- I need... I need more" Eragon spoke through the moans, his man hood straining again the ground. His plead was met with his love's hand, following along with their fast hard pace. Eragon was the first to reach his climax, only a thrust ahead of Murtagh.

They collapsed down beside each other, their body's laced with sweat, which caught the moon light filtering into the shelter. Panting Murtagh drew Eragon into his arms, holding his pounding heart against his own.

"I love you Eragon." He admitted again, burying his head in the blond hair.

"I love you Murtagh."

as their heart beats returned to normal, their minds were allowed to think once more.

"Eragon, you and I are still brothers."

"Shh... leave talking for when the sun rises." Gently he kissed his love once more, not caring whose blood ran in his veins. He heart had chose Murtagh the moment his eyes laid upon him, nothing could stop his love for him.

Yes, in the daylight we are brothers, Murtagh thought, drawing Eragon closer to him, kissing his hair as he fell asleep in his arms, let us be cursed for this, for we can not choose where we love.


End file.
